


Love at First Sight

by SaturnWrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, fan art inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnWrites/pseuds/SaturnWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://epsilon-washington.tumblr.com/post/131145924328/pfft-finally-got-this-done-love-at-first-sight">this fanart</a> by epsilon-washington on tumblr!<br/>It's a short work but it was a lot of fun to write!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost/gifts).



> I've wanted to write this for literal ages but I'm lazy so I just now got to it. Enjoy!!

Love at first sight wasn’t real. There’s no ‘spark’ of any kind when you meet someone for the first time. The whole rhetoric was just some sappy shit used in Disney movies as a plot device. None of it was really real. 

At least that’s what Tucker thought until he met Donut. Not that Tucker watches Disney movies or anything (And his favorite is TOTALLY not Cinderella). Before Tucker met Donut, sappy shit was only in dumb chick-flicks he’d watch when there was nothing else on. But, the moment he laid eyes on the smaller pink-clad man, the plot of hundreds of romance movies went through his head as he tried to string enough words together to make a single fucking sentence.

Oh but how did they meet? Well isn’t that the story. It happened on a pretty routine day for the two of them. They went to their classes, chatted with friends, etc. Then they went to grab condoms as any responsible sexually active college student did. 

The university kept a bowl full of these out on a counter for anyone to take, free of charge. Donut and Tucker both frequented this bowl, so it was just a habit for them at this point. They both approached the bowl and reached out to grab one, completely unaware of the other until their hands brushed against each other, hovering above the condoms.  
Suddenly their eyes met, locked in place as the took in the appearance of the other person. Tucker’s heart thumped in his chest as they stood there, hands still in the bowl of condoms. Eventually, Tucker overcame his fixation on Donut’s face and retracted his hand, moving it behind his head to rub his neck. 

“Sorry man…” He mumbled as Donut came out of his own trance, plucking a condom out of the bowl. 

Donut gave a quick nod and quickly exited the room as a deep red color spread over his face. In his haste to get away he didn’t notice as one of his earrings fell out and onto the floor.

By the time Tucker removed his attention from Donut’s ass and picked up the earring from the floor, the other he was lost in a sea of students walking to their next class.  
Tucker sighed and slipped the earring into his pocket. He didn’t know what compelled him to do it, but he was going to return it to the mystery stranger. While this was a heartfelt idea, Tucker really didn’t have much of a plan. 

It started it with him hanging out near the place they met more often. He already frequented the condom bowl, but now he practically lived there. Waiting just incase Donut might show up again. 

Eventually, this turned out to be fruitless, so he started asking around, wondering if maybe someone might know who he was talking about. 

Again, with no luck, soon enough Tucker gave up. He got back to his regular routine, but still carried that earring in his pocket. The possibility of getting to see Donut again driving him to do so. 

One day, his patience finally paid off when he returned to the condom bowl once again, Donut not even on his thoughts. Tucker grabbed a condom per usual and looked up to see that familiar blond haired boy. A shiver ran down Tucker’s spine as he opened his mouth to speak but it took a couple seconds before he finally mustered up the strength to form a sentence. 

“Did you uh….Lose an earring here a few weeks back?” He said, his eyes locked with the smaller man’s. 

“I did actually!” Donut said in a cheery voice, equally happy and surprised to see Tucker again. 

Tucker fished the earring out of his pocket hastily. “This is it right?” He asked as Donut nodded. 

“Yeah it is! Thank you so much…” 

“Tucker.” He replied. “Got a name angel face?” He asked as he handed Donut the earring and returned to his usual ‘smooth’ self. 

The blond laughed. “It’s Donut.” He said with a bright smile. “Thank you again, Tucker.” He said.

Tucker nodded. “So I was wondering…” Tucker began after a moment. “Would you like to go get coffee sometime?” He asked. 

Donut paused and then soon nodded. “That sounds great!” He said excitedly. “I’d love to go blow… Off some steam with you!” 

Tucker laughed awkwardly and the two exchanged numbers. They stayed and chatted for awhile longer, until Donut had to leave for class.

Tucker, before he left, tucked a condom into his back pocket. For good measure, y’know.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to physically restrain myself from titling this "Bibbity Bobbity Bang Me"  
> But in all seriousness please follow [epsilon-washington](http://epsilon-washington.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!!


End file.
